As a background art of the present technique, there are Patent Document 1 (JP 2010-228402 A) and Patent Document 2 (JP 2012-66422 A). Patent Document 1 discloses control of correcting a deviation in writing position to start printing in an inkjet recording device where a plurality of nozzles are arranged vertically with respect to a print material. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration having a flow-passage control function in order to improve maintenance of ink particles ejected from nozzles in an inkjet recording device where a plurality of the nozzles are arranged horizontally with respect to a print material.
Unlike the techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the present invention is a technique of improving a print quality of the printing performed by a plurality of nozzles.